dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Shantotto
Category:Character Shantotto makes a guest appearance representing the Final Fantasy XI series. Naturally as a tarutaru and a master of black magic, her attacks are centered around her ability to cast devastating, high-level magic called Ancient Magic. In the form of her HP attacks, Shantotto can throw spells like Freeze and Tornado at her opponent with great proficiency. Unlike other magic-users in the game, she can chain spells up to three times. Her attacks are heavily based on her BRAVE value and change their nature according to how much BRAVE she has. How to Unlock After completed Story Mode for 10 Heroes "Destiny Odyssey" then, 4 Chapters of "Shade Impulse". And after all mentioned, her story mode will appear, you need to complete her story mode, before you can purchase her in PP Shop for 1000 PP. Abilities List of Shantotto's Moves Brave Attacks: 1. 2- 3 Staff Combo (Ground). Shantotto will strike 3 times in a slow but powerful combo dealing some BRAVE damage. 2. Retribution (Air). Shantotto throws her staff in the direction of the opponent and her staff behaves in the same manner as a boomerang. The opponent can either be sent flying away from Shantotto or be set up for a Chase combo based on the nature of the hit. 3. Bio (Air/Ground). Shantotto will sent out a small, poison orb towards the opponent that travels across the field very slowly. When the attack makes contact, it will do moderate damage, followed by damage over time. 4. Bind (Air/Ground). Aids Shantotto in hitting the enemy with her Ancient Magic by keeping the opponent in place. 5. Stun (Air/Ground).' Temporarily stuns the opponent allowing Shantotto to either flee or follow up with an attack. HP Attacks: NOTE: '''When using an HP attack in the Air, only Air HP Attacks will be chained. Similarly, when using Ground HP Attacks, only Ground HP attacks will be chained. Shantotto’s Ancient Magic has 3 stages based on Shantotto’s BRAVE. Stage 1 (0-2999), Stage 2 (3000-5999), then Stage 3 (6000-9999). 1. Flare (Stage 1/Stage 2/ Stage 3). 2. Quake (Stage 1/Stage 2/Stage 3). 3. Burst (Stage1/Stage 2/Stage 3). 4. Tornado (Stage 1/Stage 2/Stage 3). 5. Flood (Stage 1/Stage 2/Stage 3). 6. Freeze (Stage 1/Stage 2/ Stage 3). List of Shantotto's EX Mode Abilities 1. Regen. 2. Manafont (Her BRAVE will not go down when using Ancient Magic) List of Shantotto's EX Burst Moves 1. Magic Burst. :Named for the chaining of magic after a skillchain in Final Fantasy XI. Shantotto initiates either Liquefaction or Fusion, in either case require Fire Magic, by thrusting her staff forward followed by a huge explosion. Choose the icon that corresponds to Flare (the red one), then proceed to choose the elements down the list (Flood, Burst, Quake, Tornado, Freeze) in order to gain a "PERFECT" EX-Burst. Costumes '''Original - Tactician Magician's Attire Set EX Mode - Cobra Unit's Attire Set Extra - purchase for 300 PP at the PP Shop, Wizard's Attire Set (Black Mage Artifact Armor) Extra EX Mode- Sorcerer's Attire Set (Black Mage Relic Armor) Trivia * Shantotto, while casting spells, will change her staff according to the element of the spell. While this has no impact on the gameplay in Dissidia: Final Fantasy, it does make the spells more effacacious in Final Fantasy XI. See also Category:Character